far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Treaty of Cabina
The Treaty of Cabina was signed in 3200 as part of the Church of Humanity, Repentant's accession into the Sector Trade Organization (STO). The treaty was one of religious pluralism, and declared the CHR a religious branch of the empire able to act in the same manner as the Church of Messiah-as-Emperox in "all matters of religious and administrative performance, including, but not limited to Funerals, Marriage, and other ceremonies of religious importance." In addition, it afforded the CHR the same legal protections and exemptions afforded to the High Church. It also included an exhortation for religious conflicts to continue to be resolved peacefully, without need for outside intercession. The Treaty of Cabina was applied, in various levels of enthusiasm, on worlds and places controlled by the signatory factions following its signing and up till the dissolution of the STO after its defeat in the STO-Imperial conflict of 3200. Following said defeat, PRISM retracted its signatory, and all other signing factions would soon cease to exist, making the treaty defunct. Though short-lived, it remains, however, a pivotal moment in the history of the struggle for religious pluralism in the empire. Text of the Treaty Be it known that by signing this document as an Imperial Noble House, whose lineage and nobility extends through history towards the dawn of our great Empire, or we as organized and learned imperial citizens of particular purpose, be it commerce or Imperial service, hereby recognize officially the creed of the Church of Humanity, Repentant, as an accepted Heterodoxy and a source of Divine Guidance for humanity. Be it known that we affirm that all members and affiliates of the Church of Humanity Repentant have a right to practice their religion, and that whosoever shall demand it shall have the free exercise of their religion, as well as public access to Churches at the appointed hours, in private within their own dwellings, or in other domiciles chosen for this purpose by those learned teachers preaching the word of the Divine. Be it known that for the sake of Imperial Stability, that all who violate God’s peace shall be exhorted to expend all effort to come willingly to a peaceful cessation of hostilities or submit themselves to the ordinary proceeding of justice. Be it known that members of the Church of Messiah-as-Emperox acting to prevent the Church Repentant from carrying out its duties as a religious branch of the Empire will be subject to the same laws and disciplinary actions as governs the disruption of religious service for the Church of Messiah-as-Emperox. Be it known that by signing this document we will do our utmost to submit to the ordinary proceedings of justice whenever evidence can be brought to bear that the Church of Humanity Repentant or a follower of its creed has suffered unfairly from discriminatory practices, monetary losses, or extraordinary demands. Be it known that by signing this document as an Imperial Noble House, whose lineage and nobility extends through history towards the dawn of our great Empire, or we as organized and learned imperial citizens of particular purpose, be it commerce or Imperial service, whose signatures lie within this document consider the Church of Humanity Repentant, as a religious branch of the Empire, able to act in the same manner as the Church of Messiah-as-Emperox in all matters of religious and administrative performance, including, but not limited to Funerals, Marriage, and other ceremonies of religious importance. The Church of Humanity Repentant and its adherents are equal to, entitled to, and have a right to all related tax-breaks, extraordinary or corporate protections and carry the same significance and privileges as afforded to the Church of Messiah-as-Emperox. The Treaty Itself and Informational Flyer Treaty of Cabina p1.jpg|The official text of the ToC Treaty of Cabina p2.jpg|Signatories to the ToC ToC and You p1.png|Flyer, page 1 ToC and You p2.png|Flyer, page 2 Category:The Church of Humanity, Repentant Category:STO Category:House Vela Category:A.C.R.E. Category:14 Red Dogs Triad Category:The Prism Network Category:Cabina Category:The Velan Ascendancy